Why Nightwing is So Serious
by Yunity
Summary: We are all annoyed at how much Dick/Robin/Nightwing has changed between Season 1 and 2. Well, Damien Wayne (his little brother, not an OC) has a perfectly reasonable explanation for that. Basically, he is a bat. And there has to be SOME way to show stress. Damien will now put it in slight more detail.


**I most definitely do NOT own.**

 **BTW, if you didn't get it from the summary, this is Damien Wayne speaking from** **after the break line. Enjoy!**

* * *

People didn't get it.

He was the strong, serious, no-nonsense, emotionless leader who had said their friend was dead. He simply took their anger wordlessly when they found out, only showing minimal relief when the Invasion was over. Idiots. When will they ever learn?

Bats don't show their pain.

They thought- even Wally, his best friend for years- that he was just a jerk who made an undeniably Batman-like decision without telling them or feeling so much as a drop of guilt. If you'll notice, the only people who seemed to partially understand were Robin and Batgirl. They saw some of it. Some.

What the Team saw was Nightwing, their calm and collected, invincible, unfazable leader. That lied to them and put them in danger of both the Light and the Reach, not to mention their friends and stupid crushes.

But what was really going on with him?

Too much.

Way too much.

You really shouldn't have got me started, but since you did I shall gift with an explanation. Not that I have to give you one. But I will.

See, ever since Batman left for Rimbor, things had only become more hectic for Grayson. He had so many things going on already it wasn't even humorous to such as myself. And I admit, others' pain is quite amusing.

He was Nightwing.

He was am officer in the death-hole that was Blüdhaven, don't even get me started on that, they too have much going on in the condemned city.

He was a civilian.

He was Richard Wayne- a celebrity.

He was surrogate CEO of Wayne Industries as Bruce Wayne took a much needed "vacation."

That brings us to the fact he was Batman. And Joker somehow escaped. Twice. Not too mention a gang war.

He was a substitute for Bruce Wayne at all social events and meetings.

He was Robin and Batgirl's mentor.

He was the Team's mentor.

He was Team leader.

He was Team trainer and mediator.

He was mission planner and executor.

He was working with a double, possibly triple, agent.

His honorary older sister was at the mercy of the possible triple agent.

The possible triple agent was one of his honorary big brothers- and he did not give the title freely.

His older brother (despite to being honorary) was going down crime alley, constantly drunk, and about ready to commit suicide because he couldn't find his original source, as he was a clone.

His other honorary older brother- his best friend, whom he had given a shoulder to cry on and unwavering trust in since he was eleven or so, had been constantly yelling at him, verbally and occasionally physically abusing him- all for the sake of some girl who had, mind you, agreed to go on this mission with his wary consent.

He had the Light after him.

He had the Reach after him.

He had Gotham villains after him.

He had Blüdhaven villains after him.

He had Shadows after him.

He had cases to solve.

He had that virus he hid away, until I found him vomiting and convinced Pennyworth to sedate him. Even then he'd disappeared the next morning.

He had a broken rib he refused to show; curses be upon Aqualad for making it worse and punching him- despite not knowing. Either way, be ause of him Grayson had to take some painkillers that night. And that revealed to Pennyworth his predicament.

He could feel the emotional tension between Superboy, La'gaan, and M'gann- something Grayson finds uncomfortable.

He had to deal with the Blue Beetle problem.

He had to decide whether or not Green Beetle was trustworthy- a decision which could prove fateful.

Quite honestly, he had a family to run.

And, he was missing Bruce. Hr is constantly muttering "What would B do?" And "How does he DEAL with all of us!?"

And I reluctantly admit for Grayson's sake I am a pain at times. Especially when I do not get the attention I deserve.

He also had Drake, whose father was beginning to fail, to deal with.

Not to mention Todd's death anniversary.

Oh, his parent's annual death date previously fresh at New Years as well, everyone also forgot his Birthday when the Kroloteans started to appear.

He, quite honestly, was also running the League in many aspects, as with the strongest members gone everyone seemed to look to him.

He had to bear all this. Alone.

Not to mention... He was barely eighteen, not even old enough to own a gun (not that Father would let him anyway) and most his age would still be in Highschool (he skipped a couple grades) and in charge of fending of a condemned ALIEN INVASION.

My point therefore is, he was under stress.

A lot of it.

And my tirade could continue.

I could go on about how I was constantly trying to run away, how he didn't sleep, and how despite hating coffee lived off it. How he was knocked out and sedated motte often then he slept, how he had semester finals in college, all the drama at BPD, including him being framed for a short time and having to bail a certain chipper speedster who had been stupid enough to come looking for him in Blüdhaven out of a a cell, etc., etc.

And thus, he was under enough stress that I swear I drew him to dying some of his hair black, although I do believe the stark white would have given him an exotic look. But perhaps the worst part was the miscreantal West.

I hate him, but Grayson does not, and I know it broke my elder brother's heart to have his best friend, the one who should have seen the pain and stress and fear, being a selfish jerk and constantly screaming about "Artemis! Artemis!" I recall when the cave blew up along with Grayson being caught in the debris field, that he, and I quote: "I'm worried about Artemis!" Does he not realize the woman was far away and Grayson could have died? The vermin.

And now, this eighteen year old had just saved the world from an alien invasion, and his whole Team (plus one if you include the addition of that Static peasant) minus West has made it out generally unscathed, and yet they were aso mad, and West was such a vermin.

But perhaps the worst thing?

Grayson blames himself too.

* * *

 **Interesting something that came to me. This is why Night was so... Different in Season 2. I've gotten to know the bats and have been surprised how well YJ actually portrays them- best by far. And I think Dick's seriousness came mostly from stress. If you notice, as things come to a close he begins to joke and lighten up a bit. Why is it in Dami's POV? I dunno... Just is. I am considering adding a sequel to third to show Damien (in hois own, bratty way) exoressoing his concern for "Grayson,' etc. Soooo...**

 _ **Dami POV:**_ **You had better review, nether beings. I put work into writing this and did not kill Universe when she stole it. So, if you don't review I will have Grayson hack the system and hunt you down as you sleep. Review. I compel you to do so.**

 **Yeah... What he said, but with less threats and force and more puppies and pleases?**

 **Amyway...**

 _ **~Universe**_


End file.
